Cuando se ama
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: Cap. 12 up! Desde la despedida de Ryu, Shu ha mostrado una parte de él que nadie conocia... ¿sera para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

"**Cuando se ama…" **

**I**

"En un país remoto, pequeño en realidad, que apenas si figura en el mapa, con una población promedio al igual que el nivel de vida, la paz reina sobre él, gracias a el buen desempeño de su antiguo rey y sostenida y perdurada por su actual soberano, quien vive dentro del moderno, sofisticado y frió complejo de concreto y vidrio llamado castillo… custodiado por una guardia real, dotada con lo mejor de la tecnología en armamento y espionaje pero ¿de quien deberían de protegerle? Sí, como se dijo antes, la paz se respira por todos lados o ¿no, tal vez lo están protegiendo de las personas equivocadas, o es qué ¿acaso no saben que la persona en quien menos se sospecha es la que mas daño hace?"

En el interior del complejo, en una habitación, que más bien parece un salón de clases, dos jovencitos juegan, rodeados por una agradable atmósfera…

-¡Wiiiii¡Kumagoro asesta su genial Kuma-punch en la mejilla de Shu-chan aturdiéndolo! –

-¡Pero Shu-chan reacciona aplicándole una llave al cuello!-

-¡Wuuuaa! A Kumagoro le duele- se oye que abren la puerta

-Disculpe, señor…

-Es por eso Shindou-sama, Kumagoro, que debemos sentirnos orgullosos de haber tenido a dos grandes compositores como lo fueron… ¿mmn? Le buscan Shindou-sama-

-Lamento interrumpir su clase Sakuma-sensei pero el ministro quiere verlo, señor-

-¿Tohma?-

-Así es lo espera en el Gran Salón- Shu mira a su profesor

-Ve, ve, Ryu-chan puede darte la clase más tarde-Kumagoro al habla

-Gracias Ryuichi-sensei, con permiso- se retira cerrando la puerta

-¡Nee, Kumagoro! Ojala que el nuevo profesor sea un anciano feo y decrepito ¿Por qué? Ah pues porque Shu-chan solo debe de mirarnos a nosotros y a nadie más- gira por la habitación con Kumagoro, tarareando una canción.

En el Gran Salón, al poner un pie en el, todos los presentes le hacen una solemne reverencia…

-Buenas tardes a todos, gracias ya pueden descansar-

-Su majestad –haciendo una ligera reverencia- he aquí a su nuevo profesor… Uesugi Eiri; Uesugi-sensei, su alteza el príncipe Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi-

-Es un placer, sea bienvenido a mi pequeño reino-

-Gracias, igualmente- sin mirarle, sorprendiendo a la corte

-N-no… ¿no le hará reverencia?-

-¿Por qué…- quitándose los anteojos y clavando su fría mirada en la del jovencito- habría de hacerle reverencia a un mocoso¿solo porque es el príncipe?-

-Pu-pues si…-

-Esta bien Sakano-san, si no quiere no tiene porque, espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado… ministro ya sabe que hacer, se lo encargo por favor-

-Sí, con su permiso, excelencia… por aquí por favor, Uesugi-sensei-Shu los mira perderse tras una columna

-Uesugi Eiri… ¡brrrr! Que tipo tan frió… bien me retiro, voy a reanudar mi clase con Sakuma-sensei-

Camino a las recamaras…

-¿Quién lo diría? Seguchi Tohma de niñera-

- No esta del todo mal cuando te acostumbras, Eiri-san-

-Claro, después de todo el que en realidad gobierna aquí eres tú o ¿me equivoco?-

-Aquí es, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, te avisare cuando la cena este lista, mientras descanse Uesugi-sama- sonriéndole amablemente

-No esta del todo mal, al menos aquí no podrán encontrarme- se recuesta en la cama conciliando el sueño rápidamente. En el aula de estudios, Ryuichi y Shu…

-Aaah Ryu… Ryuichi a-aquí no aah…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Al-alguien podría aaah… podría entrar y…-

- ¿Y¿Qué no eres el príncipe?-

-S-sí, pero aaah…-

-Entonces no pasa nada…- lo besa desesperadamente, arrinconándolo en le pared lo desnuda de la cintura para abajo…

-Ungh du-duele aaah… Ryuichi duele…-

-No es cierto (mmm) ya es una maña-

-N-no en serio aaah… aaah….-

-Si te doliera, no gemirías como lo haces- pasa sus labios por todo su cuello y parte de su pecho- aah eres genial, Shu ya…-

-Aaaah Ryu… y-ya no puedo… ¡aaaaah Ryuimmfp!- es callado por los labios de Ryuichi, separándose, Shu, abruptamente

-Ca-casi me ahogas-

-A Kumagoro y a mi no nos molesta que grites así pero no creemos que a todos los demás también les guste-

-S-si tienes razón, lo siento-sonrojadito

-Kumagoro acepta las disculpas –mira el reloj- ya casi es hora de la cena ¿nos vamos adelantando?-

-S-sí, me parece bien -

¡Lo prometido es deuda¡Hola no da! Espero les guste mi fic, aun no se cuanto va a durar pero me gustaría que le dieran una revisadita, además de que me dijeran sus comentarios, quejas y cosas por el estilo. ¡Chayitooo no da!

P.D.: Me choca que la pagina no admita las caritas


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

En el comedor, Tohma ya se encuentra en su lugar revisando unos pendientes, a su lado esta Sakano, quien al ver entrar a Shuichi se levanta y corre la silla principal para que se siente (así están asignados los lugares en la mesa: a la cabeza, Shu; a su mano derecha, Tohma; a lado de este Sakano; a su mano izquierda, de Shu, Ryuichi; y al lado de este un plato mas… lamento la aclaración ¬/¬)

-Gracias, Sakano-san-

-¡Hi no daaa¡¡Tohma! –se le trepa- eres un grosero-

-Ryu… Ryuichi ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué no sabes? El comedor es para disfrutar de los sagrados alimentos… no para llenarlo de carpetitas con muuuuchas hojitas dentro-

-¿Nani?... oh lo siento, tienes razón, tratare de no volver a hacerlo-

-Para la próxima vez que lo hagas tendrás que cenar con Kumagoro… ¿Qué, Kumagoro¿Que no quieres cenar con Tohma? pero si Tohma es… ¿mejor con su alteza¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! yo también prefiero cenar con su majestad –se dirige a su asiento- nee, Shindou-sama ¿a que hora cenamos?-

-En cuanto llegue nuestro invitado-

-¿Invitado? –mira el servicio a su lado, poniéndose serio- ya tienes nuevo profesor ¿cierto?-

-Sí, su nombre es…-

-Disculpen mi tardanza, buenas noches-

-Uesugi-sensei, es grato saber que si nos acompañara-

-¿Uesugi? Creo que no he tenido el honor-Ryuichi serio, serio

-Ah, es cierto no los hemos presentado –Sakano- Sakuma-sensei, Uesugi Eiri, el nuevo profesor de literatura y sociales; Uesugi-sensei, Sakuma Ryuichi, profesor de arte-

-Mucho gusto- Ryu le ofrece la mano

-Igual – la toma, sintiendo un muy fuerte apretón

-Ya podemos cenar- Tohma, al mismo tiempo que llama al servicio. Mientras cenan, reina el silencio, solo se oye la amena charla entre Ryu y Kumagoro…

-¡Hmm! Esta rico ¿verdad Kumagoro? Toma un poquito más…-

-Es de mala educación hablar durante la cena…- todos dirigen su vista a Eiri- y mas aun si se esta hablando con…una cosa-

-¡Kumagoro no es una cosa!-

-Si no tiene vida es solo una cosa-

-N-no, no es cierto-

-Ryu… Ryui… Sakuma-sensei, tranquilícese por favor-

-Tú… ¿tú también crees lo mismo? Shuichi-

-¿Ah…?-

-¿Lo dudas¡Buaaaaaaa!-echa a correr

-¡Ryuichi…¡espera!-

-Baka… gracias por la comida con permiso-

-Uesugi-sensei… - con la mirada oculta tras su cabello

-¿Sí?-

-Nadie se retira hasta que yo termine…-

-¿Perdón…? Yo vine a trabajar de profesor no de lamebotas, por lo tanto…-

-Y tendrá que disculparse con Sakuma-sensei…-

-Yo no obedezco a nadie y menos a un príncipe caprichoso como…

-¡Exacto¡Porque soy el principe aquí se hace lo que yo diga¡Y si digo que nadie se retira, nadie lo hace¡y si digo que se tiene que disculpar, se va a disculpar¡si no le gusta, pude tomar sus cosas y salir de MI castillo y de MI país! usted sabe muy bien que es lo que mas le conviene… con permiso- se retira tranquilo, dejando bastante sorprendido a Eiri…

-Creo que tengo que…-

-Buena suerte Ryuichi es alguien muy difícil, Sakano-san, lleve todo al estudio por favor-

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya lo dijo su excelencia, nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que te conviene, Eiri-san-

En su habitación Eiri se encuentra preparando su maleta siendo interrumpido por alguien…

-Shu me dijo que tenias algo que decirme… ¡ya te vas!-

-Yo no ten…- descubre el gesto de alegría de Ryu- eso te gustaría ¿verdad?

-¿Nani?-

-Que me fuera-

-Pues si no da, seria lo mejor ¿cierto Kumagoro no da? Pero no creemos que lo hagas ¿o si? Yuki Eiri- este se sorprende al oír ese nombre- después de todo no soy solo un loco que habla con un muñeco-

-La-lamento lo que te dije hace un momento… discúlpame, por favor ¬¬ u

-Ahora a Kumagoro-

-¿Qué!... si-siento mucho haberte ofendido… Kumagoro ¬/¬ u

-¡Wiiiii! Kumagoro y yo aceptamos tus disculpas, ya nos vamos que pases una buena noche no da-

Buajajajajaaaa no da! Un capitulo mas, me esta gustando mucho la personalidad que le estoy dando a Ryu-chan aunque…no se, la verdad a mi me súper encanta verlo con esas expresiones medio maliciosas, y mas aun cuando lo vi besando a Shu en la versión de Murakami-sensei, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, enseñándole la lengua victorioso a Eiri… aaaah es genial. Ya saben comentarios y demás en el lugar de siempre… ¡Chayito no da!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

En el estudio (de Shuichi), después del almuerzo, Shu entra ruidosamente…

-¡Larihooo Ryui…! Ryuichi ¿sensei?... Uesugi-sensei-

-Buenos días Shindou-san, toma asiento por favor para poder iniciar la clase-

-¿Eh? S-sí…-

-No te lo dijo Seguchi, el horario ya fue modificado, puedes revisarlo al final de la clase-

-Sí-

-Hoy veremos… el ensayo, por favor podrías…- tocan la puerta

-Nee Shindou-sama… oh, gomen Uesugi-san pero Tohma quiere que su majestad le lleve los papeles que le dio anoche-

-¿Los papeles?... ¡los papeles! Enseguida los llevo, gracias Sakuma-sensei, discúlpeme un momento por favor –dirigiéndose a Eiri, sale presuroso…

-Me parece bien…-

-¿Perdón?-

-Me parece bien que le hayan dado el horario de la mañana-

-Ah sí…-

-Claro no da porque en la tarde ya nadie nos podrá molestar a Shuichi, Kumagoro y a mi-

-¿Estas seguro? –tal pregunta molesta un poco a Ryuichi…

-Y-ya, ya esta, gracias Sakuma-sensei-exhausto por haber corrido

-De que, de que. Nos vemos mas tarde, bye no da-se retira, haciendo aparecer a Kumagoro en la puerta despidiéndose de Shuichi, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa; ya mas tarde…

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, ahora necesito que leas una novela, la que quieras y me entregues un ensayo de la misma para la próxima clase-

-Un… ¿un ensayo? Esta bien pero…-

-Será mejor que te vayas a lavar ya casi es hora de la comida-

-S-sí, con permiso Uesugi-sensei-sale algo cabizbajo, Eiri lo mira cuando pasa cerca de la puerta levantando ligeramente su vista, observa la hoja con el horario

-Baka-

En el comedor, ya todos están comiendo, acto que molesta a Ryuichi…

-Tohma… ¡Tohma!-

-¿Eh? Lo siento¿se te ofrece algo Ryuichi?-

-¿Qué no esperamos a Shindou-sama?-

-Ah, su excelencia pidió que se le llevara el servicio a su habitación, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer-

-¿En serio no da?- mira de reojo a Eiri

-Además de que no quería que le molestaran-

-¡Yo nunca lo molesto!-

-Lo dijo en general Ryuichi-

-Oh, sí, claro no da…será mejor que coma también-

Camino al estudio, Ryuichi platica con Kumagoro el porque de que Shuichi no haya comido con ellos…

-Nee Kumagoro, crees que ese Uesugi haya hecho algo para que no podamos estar mucho tiempo con Shu… sí yo también pienso lo mismo… pero no importa no da, porque nadie puede molestarnos en el tiempo que dura la clase ¿cierto no da?- entra a la habitación, saludando efusivamente...

-¡Hi no daaa, Shuichi!... ¿Shuichi?-

-Hola Ryuichi… "en su mente resonaban…"-

-¿Qué haces no da?-

-Estoy leyendo una novela-

-¿Leyendo? Pero yo no te he dicho que leas al… ¿novela?-

-Sí es una tarea que me dejo Uesugi-sensei y tengo que entregársela mañana- Ryuichi lo mira atento, recordando lo que le dijo Eiri…

-"¿Estas seguro?"… pero esta es mi clase-

-¡Lo siento, no creí que te molestaría, ya guardo todo-

-No, esta bien…-

-Pero…

-Es que… esta será la única parte del día en que podamos estar juntos, ya que con las tareas que te deja Tohma de matemáticas y esas cosas, ahora las que te dejara ese… Uesugi-san y lo que te dejo yo; que en realidad no es nada más que practicar el piano; y el ser el príncipe, pues no te deja mucho tiempo-

-Ryuichi… tienes razón, recogeré todo para que…-

-Ya te dije que no –se sienta, subiendo los pies en su escritorio, recargando la silla sobre la pizarra, se cubre la cara con Kumagoro, cruzando los brazos- anda, sigue en lo tuyo que Kumagoro y yo no te molestaremos nada-

-S-sí- toma su libro y continua donde se quedo; Ryuichi finge dormir…-

-Ese tío pero me las va a pagar… ¿mmn?-

-Gracias Ryuichi- lo besa tiernamente

-Shu… Shuichi- este pierde su mano entre los cabellos del pelirrosa, besándolo desesperadamente, sentándose bien monta a Shuichi sobre sus piernas, sin soltarlo del cabello, recorre su cuello de una manera salvaje, mientras intenta alcanzar su pecho bajo sus ropas…

-Aaah Ryu… Ryuichi aaah n-no – el músico hace caso omiso- ne-necesito… aaaah el… el ensayo Ryuichi…- este se detiene abruptamente…

-El ensayo, si claro… será mejor que me vaya para que puedas estudiar sin problemas… buenas noches-

-Espera Ryuichi, tu no me…- lo ignora-…molestas- suspira triste, retomando su lectura.

(Je, je, je, creo que me gusta hacer sentir mal a Shuichi... Hola no daaa! espero que este tercer capitulo sea de su agrado como los otros, por fa, dejen review... Yurushiko no da!)


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Al día siguiente en el estudio, Eiri se sorprende al ver a Shuichi ahí…

-Buenos días Shindou-san, me alegra saber que eres puntual-

-Bu-buenos días Uesugi-sensei-

-Hoy veremos historia del Renacimiento, por favor toma tu libro y lee la pagina cuatro-

-His… ¿historia? Pero…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-El… el ensayo…-

-¿Cuál ensayo?-

-El que me dijo que tenía que entregarle la próxima clase-

-Claro, aun sigue siendo para la próxima clase-

-Co… ¿Cómo…?-

-Y también te dije que revisaras el horario al terminar- toma el marco llevándoselo- y veo que no lo hiciste- Shuichi mira el escrito sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de su error….

-Lunes, literatura…. Mar-martes, historia…-

-Entonces ¿para cuando es el ensayo?-

-Pa-para la próxima semana…-

-Si quieres puedes entregármelo ahora pero si crees que no tiene la calidad deseada…-

-¡Para la próxima semana se lo entrego como debe de ser¡se lo prometo!-

-Eso me gusta, una cosa mas… gracias-

-De… de nada pero ¿Por qué…?-

-Por lo que hiciste, lo hiciste bastante bien-

-¿Nani?-

-Por favor la pagina cuatro-

Horas más tarde en la clase de música, Shuichi se carga una expresión de felicidad y extrema relajación que ni el mismo se aguanta…

-Nee Shuichi, te sucedió algo bueno ¿cierto?-

-Pues… sip, la verdad es que me quite un gran peso de encima y… ¡ah! Ryu-chan, perdóname…-

-¿Nani no da?-

-Por como me comporte ayer, te prometo que no vuelve a suceder-

-Shuichi…- le toma tiernamente su mejilla- ya te dije que estaba bien, no es para tanto- le da un beso en la frente

-Ryuichi… seguimos la clase donde nos quedamos –lo guía hasta la silla detrás del escritorio sentándolo, haciendo lo mismo pero en las piernas de este.

En el despacho de Tohma, este acompañado de Eiri comparten un poco de té…

-Ayer pusiste en apuros a su excelencia-

-En realidad mi meta era otra-

-Y ¿la lograste?-

-Con excelentes resultados-

-Eiri-san, necesito pedirte un favor –el rubio lo mira extrañado- no deberías de jugar con fuego y no por lo que le puedas hacer a el príncipe sino por lo que podría hacer Ryuichi-

-¿Qué podría hacerme ese loco del muñeco?-

-Solo has lo que te pido-

-¿Por qué tendría que…?-

-Y ¿como esta Mika-san?-

-Esperándote y un poco celosa de que haya venido a trabajar aquí-

-Siempre tan fiel, por eso la amo… ¿celosa¿por qué?-

-Dínoslo tú –Tohma le sonríe como siempre; llaman a la puerta…

.-Adelante-

-Disculpe las molestias señor pero llego esto para usted-le entrega un paquete

-Gracias Sakano-san- lee el remitente- por eso la amo-

-Un regalo de mi hermana-

-Sí y muy interesante-


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Poco a poco el sol se asoma de entre las colinas y las construcciones del reino, alzándose glorioso al admirar su belleza reflejada en los grades ventanales del castillo; en el estudio Eiri espera a que Shuichi aparezca…

-¿Por qué demonios no llega?... ahora que recuerdo, tampoco lo vi en el comedor- se levanta dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shu -¿Shindou-san? –ahí se encuentran Tohma y Ryuichi…

-Eiri-san¿necesita algo?-

-Sí, al jovencito de la cama-

-Su majestad esta enfermo¿no te avisaron? Si yo mismo le pedí a Ryuichi que… Ryuichi-este no les presta atención, juega con el pelirrosa y Kumagoro- no importa, lo siento Eiri-san pero es posible que este en cama toda la semana-

-Dis-discúlpeme Uesugi-sensei-

-Seguchi…-

-Lo se pero…-

-Tohma, esta bien, seguro mañana ya estaré mejor y podré retomar mis clases, el doctor dijo que no es grave-

-¿Qué no es grave¡pero te si te hizo estar en cama!-reclama Ryuichi

-Ya arreglaremos esto después, ahora hay que dejar descansar a su excelencia-

-¡Yo me quedo!-

-No Ryuichi, nadie, mucho menos tu, puede quedarse-

-¿Qué!-

-Con su permiso Shuichi-oujisama- el jovencito los ve salir, sonriendo al ver los gestos que hace Ryuichi. Mas tarde, alguien entra con cuidado a la habitación… en sueños, Shuichi admira a un trovador que recita un bello poema, por el malestar entreabre los ojos, divisando al intruso que se coló en su recamara…

-U… ¿Uesugi-sensei¿que hace aquí?-

-No puedo retrasarme en la clase, así que decidí que te adelantaría este tema-

-¿Poesía?-

-Sí, solo aprenderás a leerla y expresarla como se debe-

-Y ¿las medidas¿estrofas? Y todo eso-

-Eso lo veremos después, ahora solo quiero que aprendas a sentir el sentimiento que nos quiere hacer saber el autor-

-Pues el poema que estaba recitando hace un momento es lindo-

-¿Te gustaría que lo leyera de nuevo?-

-Sí, por favor-

-"Nocturno a Rosario"…-comienza a leer el texto, minutos después, recibe un aplauso de Shu

-¡Precioso! Y lo es mas del modo como lo interpreta; la manera en que el autor le hace saber a su amada lo tanto que la ama y lo tanto que lo calla, contiene un sentimiento de tormento y desesperación que hace que me agobie con él-

-Interesante opinión pero-se acerca demasiado a él- ¿qué mas sentiste aparte de…? –

-Y-yo… ¿yo?- Eiri asiente- y-ya le dije, agobio y… desesperación por callar tan… fuego, un fuego arrasador que me consumiría lentamente… hasta que…-

-¿Hasta que, Shindou-san?- inquietantemente cerca de su rostro

-Has-hasta que me… orillara a hacer… a hacer algo estupido...- sintiendo el refrescante aliento de su profesor, ligeramente roza sus labios, intentando llegar a mas…

-Uesugi-sensei…- alguien entra estrepitosamente a su habitación

-¡Ya te ayude, Sakano-kun!... ¿que hace él aquí…?-

-Disculpe las molestias, Shindou-sama, pero es hora de su medicina- deposita una bandejita sobre el buró

-Gra-gracias Sakano-san pero…-

-Llame pero no me contesto así que Sakuma-sensei me ayudo a entrar-

-¿Ryuichi…?- el ojiazul espera a un lado de la puerta, bastante serio

-Será mejor que me vaya aun queda algo de tiempo para que la clase termine y por lo tanto me hubiera gustado leerte algunos poemas mas pero…-

-No, quédese por favor me honraría el que siguiera leyendo para mi-

-¿Seguro?- mira de reojo a Ryuichi

-Sí-al oír esto coge la silla que se encuentra junto a la puerta, mirando con algo de malicia al moreno

-Con permiso Sakuma-sensei- este lo mira furioso

-Ya puede retirarse, Sakano-san, estaré bien, gracias- Sakano hace reverencia, retirándose, Ryuichi le sigue pero antes de cerrar observa un momento donde Shuichi, cerrando la puerta de golpe, captando la atención del enfermo

-¿Continuamos?-

-¿Eh, sí-

En el pasillo, recargado en la puerta, Ryuichi ligeramente oye la conversación que sostienen alumno y profesor, apretando los puños se aleja cabizbajo de ahí, no sin antes golpear la pared.

¡Holaaaa no da! Gomen por el retraso pero estuve algo pobre estos días y pues no pude ir a l ciber (tengo chompu pero no inter¬¬) y pues quise aprovechar el tiempo asi que ademas de actualizar este fic... ¡subi otro! una checadita, por fa, se llama "Secret Sorrow" tambien sobre Gravitation; gracias por sus reviews ya los contestare en la bio...¡Chayito no daaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola no da! gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me dejaron review, no saben como levanta el animo... ah, capitulo seis y lo que me falta aunque creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo del final que le voy a dar... tal vez es porqué será como para que me odien? no, no lo creo, no son tan malas o sí? ya esta bien de tanta charla, de nuevo les pido de favor que lean mi otro fic "Secret Sorrow" ... Yorushiko no da! 

**VI**

Muy cerca de las afueras del castillo, un par de niños se dirigen a la ciudad, quedándose atrás uno de ellos…

-Taro… ¡Taro¿qué haces!-

-No oyes, Yuuko, es hermoso-

-¿Oír qué?-

-Esa melodía, pon atención-

-¡Wuau! Es preciosa¿de donde viene?-

-Del castillo… creo-

-Transmite una melancolía… una melancolía furiosa-

-Eso es contrastante Yuuko-

-Sí, pero eso me hace sentir… será mejor que nos demos prisa o nuestros padres se enfadaran con nosotros- siguen su camino; en el complejo, Tohma también ha oído la musiquilla, dirigiéndose al gran salón, mira complacido a Ryuichi, que es quien interpreta en el piano; se acerca…

-Eso es precioso, simplemente precioso, hacia tiempo que no te oía tocar así Ryui… ¡Ryuichi, tus manos…¿qué te paso!- este no cesa de tocar, sus nudillos están rotos (al haber golpeado la pared) y por los movimientos de su ejecución, ha forzado sus heridas tiñendo de carmín las blancas teclas del instrumento…

-¡Detente Ryuichi! Hay que vendarte y…-

-¿Para que, si a nadie le importa- azota sus dedos en el teclado

-¡A mi si me importa! vamos-

En la recamara de Shuichi, Eiri lo arropa ya que se ha quedado dormido al hacer efecto el medicamento; en el pasillo…

-No entiendo porqué hiciste esto, Ryuichi- ve salir a Eiri de la habitación- Eiri-san, creí haber dicho que nadie podía molestar a su alteza-

-No molestes Seguchi- mira a Ryu- es una lastima que se haya quedado dormido, me hubiera gustado enseñarle otras cosas- el moreno se gira molesto tomándole del cuello de la camisa lo azota contra la pared, quedando justo en medio de las marcas que dejaron sus puños hace unos momentos…

-¡Tu te atreves a hacerle algo y…!-

-¡Ryuichi suéltalo!... ¡ya basta!-

-Y ¿qué? Sakuma-sensei- mirándolo retador

-….. Usted no es el único que puede cargar con culpas- lo suelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Tohma va tras él

-Eiri-san… Ryuichi espera- en la alcoba- Ryuichi, lo que acabas de hacer fue…-

-Idiota- frente a la ventana

-Yo no…-

-Pues si amar a alguien y hacer lo que sea por ella es ser idiota… ¡pues sí, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo!-

-Tranquilízate, no fue mi intención, anda vamos a curarte-toma las manos del ojiazul pero este se aparta- Ryuichi…-

-Déjame…- el rubio insiste- ¡déjame¡déjame estar solo con estupida forma de amar!- Tohma no da crédito de lo que oye- que ahora que lo pienso nadie mejor que tu debería de entenderme-

-Le pediré a Nakano que venga a atenderte, discúlpame- preocupado cierra la puerta.

Un par de días después, Shuichi ya se encuentra restablecido en un 80 por ciento, Fujisaki le ha llevado la comida…

-Disculpa, Fujisaki-

-Sí, su majestad-

-Y ¿Sakuma-sensei?-

-Sakuma-sensei no ha salido de su habitación en dos días-

-¿Qué? pero ¿por qué?-

-No lo se señor, solo nos hemos limitado a llevarle las comidas-

-Gracias Fujisaki, ya puedes retirarte-

Por la noche, Shuichi no puede conciliar el sueño, saliendo de la cama se dirige a una de las paredes que se encuentra cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas, posando su mano sobre ella preocupado. En la habitación contigua, Ryuichi, perdido en sus pensamientos, admira, sentado en el borde que sobresale de la ventana, la ciudad, volviendo de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre…

--Ryuichi…- un par de ojos violetas lo miran cautelosos, sin abandonar su posición, vuelve la vista a la ciudad- Ryu-chan¿estas molesto, sí te ofendí en algo perdóname…- el moreno lo mira indiferente, haciéndolo bajar la mirada

-¡Shuichi, no tienes porqué pedirme perdón- lo abraza efusivamente, restregando su mejilla en la de él jovencito

-¡Ryu-chan!... es que no se porqué pero siento que estas así por mi culpa-

-Eso no es cierto no da, Shu sería incapaz de hacerme sentir mal-

-¡Gracias, yo… etto¿puedo contarte algo?-

-Sip no da-

-No se pero, el que Eiri-sensei haya recitado para mi, me hizo sentir tan bien…-

-¿Eiri-sensei?-

-Sí, incluso creo que lo siguió haciendo mientras dormía porqué oía su voz entre sueños-

-¿Eiri-sensei?-

-Ah, no te dije ya me permitió llamarle por su nombre… Ryuichi ¿qué pasa?- el profesor lo suelta del abrazo posando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrosa con la mirada baja- Ryui… Ryuichi... – sin más clava su seria mirada sobre la asustada de Shu, empujándolo a la pared, haciéndolo aparecer de nuevo en su habitación…

-Ryuichi…- recuerda la expresión de este, junto con algo que dijo- "Eiri-sensei"… ¿Por qué habrá dicho e…¿será que Ryu…!-


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Al finalizar la clase de literatura Shuichi decide buscar a Ryuichi, a quien no ha visto desde aquella noche; frente a la puerta de la habitación, vacilante toca sin recibir respuesta, intent5a de nuevo abriendo

-Sakuma-sensei voy a pasar… ¿Ryuichi?- recorre el lugar con la vista- no esta, tal vez en el estudio… no, no lo creo ahí aun esta Eiri-sen… mejor voy a ver- en el estudio, Eiri, frente al ordenador, teclea sin cesar, apartando su vista un momento de la pantalla presta atención a Shuichi

-Shindou-san, ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-¿Eh?... no, buscaba a alguien pero no esta aquí-

-¿Sakuma-sensei?-

-Sí, será mejor ir abajo-

-Suerte- demasiado amable, sonrojando al pelirrosa. En el despacho de Tohma…

-Adelante… su excelencia ¿sucede algo?-

-No…"aquí tampoco"-

-Comúnmente no viene aquí a menos que le preocupe algo… o alguien-

-"Odio que siempre tenga la razón"…Tohma, y ¿Sakuma-sensei?-

-¿Ryuichi, me pareció verlo camino al gran salón…sí-

-¿Al gran salón, gracias, lamento haberte molestado- se retira siendo despedido por la serena sonrisa del ojiverde.

En el gran salón, Ryuichi se encuentra acostado en la tapa del piano; desgarbado y con sus vendajes algo sueltos, con una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra en su frente cubriéndose de los rayos de sol que atraviesan el vitral del tragaluz (imagínenselo, es una pose muy sexy); intentando dormir, Shu lo observa y con sumo cuidado se acerca al banquillo, apocado comienza a tocar, con maestros movimientos recorre las teclas fallando en una nota, de nuevo lo intenta cometiendo el mismo error; Ryuichi entreabre ligeramente los ojos al oír la melodía

-Shu… i… chi…- abre bien los párpados- Shuichi… ¿como es que aun no te sabes esa nota?- se vuelve, mirando de frente al jovencito, sin bajarse del piano

-¡Ryu-chan! ¿Por qué no me has dado clase?-

-Porque tu cabecita esta en otro lado menos en clase no da-

-Ah, creí que era por lo que te dije de Eiri-sensei-

-En parte-

-Pero es que yo no sabia que te gustaba y pues…-

-¿Gustarme?... ja, ja, ja, ja, a mi no me gustan los tipos como Uesugi, no van conmigo-

-¿Qué? pero yo creí…-

-A mi…- alcanza su sonrosada mejilla- el único que me gusta eres tu Shu, tú y nadie mas-

-Ryu… tus manos ¿te hiciste daño?-

-No hagas caso, fue una estupidez- desde su posición aprehende la boca de un extrañado Shuichi.

Inesperadamente Tohma ha convocado a una reunión a los encargados de la educación de Shindou, mientras esperan a que su tranquila sonrisa aparezca, Eiri trabajo en su portátil en tanto Ryuichi se entretiene con Kumagoro, de hecho le incomoda estar tanto tiempo junto a el escritor

-Nee Kumagoro, ¿a que hora vendrá Tohma, ya soporte mucho tiempo el estar aquí-

-Solo han pasado cinco minutos, Sakuma-sensei-

-Ryu-chan no te pregunto… "que tipo, mejor me voy"-

-Así es como enfrenta sus batallas, huyendo al no soportar la presencia de su enemigo-

-A veces es mejor eso a tener que seguir resistiendo el fétido perfume que emana el podrido corazón de mi oponente- sonríe malicioso, Eiri interrumpe su tecleo impresionado por el comentario, Ryu ya sale cuando llega el ministro

-Oh, Ryuichi ¿ya te vas?-

-¡Tohma, ¡Ryu-chan y yo estamos molestos por hacernos esperar con alguien no agradable no da!- Kumagoro

-Lo siento, esto será rápido. Ryuichi necesito que prepares a su majestad para la próxima gala que tendremos en el castillo, quiero que debute la última pieza que te pedí le enseñaras, que espero ya este lista y solo haya que afinar detalles-

-La… ¿la pieza?-Toma asiente- cla-¡claro no da!... "je, la pieza aun no…"-

-Por lo tanto desde que se despierte hasta la hora de dormir, ensayaran sin cesar solo para lo indispensable. Lo siento Eiri-san pero he suspendido los horarios de clase, nadie más que Ryuichi deberá estar con él-

-¡Wiiiii, ¡genial no da!... eh Tohma… por mera curiosidad ¿con cuanto tiempo cuento para…?-

-Tres días.

-¡¡¿Qué!-

-Lamentablemente nuestra visita no puede quedarse mucho tiempo ya que es una persona muy ocupada…- es interrumpido por Eiri

-Debe de ser alguien muy importante como para tanto alboroto-

-Y no es para menos, estamos hablando de Yuki Eiri el famoso novelista- el par de profesores se sorprenden al saber el nombre de la celebridad que les visitara, siendo Eiri el mas afectado.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

En la ciudad, en un hotel cuatro estrellas (cinco le serian demasiado), Eiri discute con el huésped de la suite principal

-¡¿Me quieres decir que demonios haces aquí!-

-Cálmate aniki, ya te explico-

-Pues te estas tardando-

-Para empezar me deslindo de toda responsabilidad, ya que yo solo estoy obedeciendo al alto mando…-

-Tatsuha…-

-Ay aniki, para que te haces si ya sabes quien te organiza todas las giras- Eiri lo mira irritado- ya pues, tu manager, sí, Mika, Mikarin fue la que ideo todo esto…-

-Esa… y tú ¿por qué aceptaste?-

-Ya te dije, solo obedezco-

-¿En serio, es raro que aceptes nada mas así porque si-

-Yo ya te dije lo que querías, ahora si me permites voy a buscar a una preciosidad que…-

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, hasta que me expliques bien de que va todo esto-

-Ouch, que no es obvio aniki, Mikarin planeo todo esto porque esta celosa-

-¿Celosa?-

69696969696969Flash back69696969696969

-Y ¿cómo esta Mika-san?-

-Esperándote y un poco celosa de que haya venido a trabajar aquí-

-Siempre tan fiel… ¿celosa? ¿por qué?-

-Dínoslo tú-Tohma le sonríe como siempre, llaman a la puerta

-Adelante-

-Disculpe las molestias señor pero llego este paquete para usted- le entrega un paquete

-Gracias Sakano-san- lee el remitente- por eso la amo-

-Un regalo de mi hermana-

-Sí y muy interesante-

69696969696969Fin flash back69696969696969

-Ese bastardo de Seguchi-

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-

-No, aquí te vas a quedar y cuidadito si sales de esta habitación-

-¡¿Qué! pe-pero ¿porqué aniki?-

-Por andarle ayudando a fastidiarme la vida- sale dando un portonzazo

En el gran salón, Shuichi, con la cabeza recargada en el teclado, lamenta su mala suerte, Ryuichi, sentado al lado de él, lo mira sin comprender su actitud

-Nee Shuichi, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Tohma nos va a comer vivos-

-Vamos si no es tan malo, solo hay que graduar la nota a tu nivel…-

-¡Sí, es una gran idea!-

-Aunque el autor original se molestaría bastante no da-

-Y que importa, si ya esta muerto…-

-¿Tohma esta muerto?-

-El autor es Tohma…. buaaaa, es mi fin… y a todo esto ¿Por qué tanta prisa en que estudie esta pieza?-

-¿No te lo dijo Tohma? pues es para una gala que se efectuara en tres días en honor a Yuki Eiri, el novelista-

-Yu… ¿Yuki Eiri?-Ryu asiente- ¡genial! ¡Yuki-sama visitara mi humilde castillo! ¡es un honor!-

-No sabía que te gustaba leer novelas-

-Solo las de Yuki-sama, tiene un no se que…-suspirando

-Será mejor que iniciemos de una vez-

-¡Sí, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para quedar bien ante Yuki-sama-

-Sí, claro…"diablos, ese tipo…"-

Por la noche, Shuichi revisa un librillo, apareciendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, suspirando se lleva el libro a su pecho, lo deja en el buró, disponiéndose a dormir oye que tocan la puerta

-¿Sí?... Ah, Eiri-sensei, pase por favor, ¿sucede algo?-

-No, solo… discúlpame ya te ibas a la cama-

-No, esta bien siéntese por favor- se sientan en el borde de la cama

-Y ¿cómo van las clases de música?-

-Algo pesadas pero al saber para quién tocare me hace olvidar lo difícil que es-

-Ya te enteraste…

-Sip, Yuki-sama esta de ira en el país-

-¿Te gustan sus novelas?-

-¡Me encantan! Las tengo todas, incluso una de edición limitada, pague mucho por ella pero valió la… no se lo vaya a decir a Tohma, porque si se entera…-

-Descuida no le diré nada-

-Gracias, usted ¿ha leído algo de él?-

-Sí algo, aunque en realidad la considero literatura barata, ya que solo le da a los lectores lo que quieren-el pelirrosa lo mira aturdido- lo siento, no creí que mi opinión te afectara-

-No se preocupe, además cada cabeza es un mundo y si no le gusta pues ni modos-

-Shindou-san…-se acerca demasiado a este, quien intenta alejarse pero lo único que logra es acorralarse entre la cabecera y el rubio, sintiendo su respiración unirse a la de él, funden sus labios en un desesperado beso; Shu trata de apoyar su mano en algo, alcanzando el buró pero tal es su destreza que tira la lámpara desentonando el momento

- Discúlpame yo no… buenas noches Shindou-san- este no sale de su asombro y por reflejo asiente metiéndose a las sabanas, reaccionando segundos después

-Soy un tonto-


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holaaaa! de nueva cuenta por aquí, y añadiendo un nuevo capi., en realidad serian dos pero sufri un robo(mi aniki me pidio prestado mi monitor) prometo que ya actualizare mas seguido... reviews, gracias.

**IX**

El mencionado día ha llegado, aunque en el castillo se respira un aire demasiado relajado. El gran salón ya ha sido dispuesto con una seria y elegante decoración; los servicios al igual que el banquete tranquilamente desfilan por el lugar a manos de los empleados, todo supervisado por la atenta mirada de Sakano. En tanto Shuichi esta rematando su arreglo

-¡Diaaa….¡no puedo! Me fastidia el que Tohma me escoja la ropa… si por lo menos optara por cosas mas sencillas… necesito ayuda –sale de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Ryuichi, mientras piensa en alguien mas –Eiri-sensei ¿se habrá molestado? –recuerda lo sucedido sonrojándose –lo dicho soy un tonto… -llama a la puerta –nee, Ryu-chan ¿puedo pasar? – entra encontrando al moreno acostado en la cama con la cabeza colgando de la orilla de la misma, jugando con Kumagoro –aun no te has cambiado

-¡Shuichi¿cambiado no da?

-¿Me ayudas? –le muestra la curiosa corbata de cuatro puntas –sí, para la cena de esta noche

-A ver, idea de Tohma –Shu asiente –no me he cambiado –acomoda el nudo de la garganta –porqué yo no voy a estar ahí

-¿Qué? pero…

-Listo. Sabes que me encantan las fiestas pero esta no me emociona en lo absoluto

-Yo pensé que estarías ahí, conmigo

-Ni me vas a extrañar, ya que Yuki-"sama" estará ahí

-Es eso, te molesta que me guste alguien más

-La verdad, sí no da pero… ¡no es cierto! Solo que esta vez no

-Porqué siento que no debo creerte

-Por lo tanto… ¡Kumagoro y yo te encargamos que te diviertas por nosotros no da!; aunque es una fiesta hecha por Tohma; no importa pásala bien –lo acompaña a la puerta

-S-sí pero…

-¡Bye no da! –suspirando los dos se recargan al unísono en la puerta tratando de comprender sus respectivas reacciones.

OoOoOoO

Una vez entrada la noche, un importante numero de celebridades y gente importante se han dado cita en el lugar, siendo recibidos por la serena sonrisa de Tohma y las reverencias de Sakano; haciendo acto de presencia un apuesto rubio

-Oh, Eiri-san ¿creí que no estaría?

-Seguchi, por tu bien espero que esto no sea más molesto de lo que ya es

-¿Como te fue con Tatsuha-san¿lo instruiste bien?

-Mejor de lo que crees

Poco a poco el silencio comienza a adueñarse del sitio, apareciendo Shuichi, quien se dirige al frente del trono, alzando la voz

-Buenas noches, les agradezco su asistencia. El motivo de esta cena es porqué, el famoso escritor y novelista Yuki Eiri nos ha tomado en cuenta en su última gira con la que promociona su más reciente publicación… además de que hace mucho que no celebrábamos algo –muchos no pueden evitar dejar escapar unas ligeras risitas –bien, Yuki Eiri por favor… -de nuevo el silencio, oyéndose solo el caminar del invitado de honor

-Buenas noches su majestad, me presento; mi nombre, Yuki Eiri, novelista

-Bien… bienvenido Yuki-sama, espero que la cena sea de su agrado

-Si soy atendido por personas tan lindas como usted, délo por hecho –bien galante como solo Tatsuha sabe hacerlo; semejante comentario perturba un poco Shuichi, preocupa a Tohma y molesta a Eiri

-Ese baka

-Eh, cla-claro pues adelante con la cena

Los asistentes degustan los finos bocadillos, entremeses y platillos del banquete, acompañados de las mejores bebidas conversando amenamente entre ellos. Tatsuha se dispone a hacer lo propio cunado es atrapado por un fuerte brazo

-Hey, hey¿qué sucede? Sabes esta no es forma de tratar al invitado principal

-Calla idiota, te advertí que no quería ver ninguno de tus desplantes de tonto galán

-Pero aniki, solo le di lo que quería ¿sabes? El príncipe esta que se muere por ti

Lejos de ahí, Shuichi se apresura a donde Yuki-sama pero es interceptado por Tohma quien le halaba por su actuación, dándole algo de tiempo a Eiri

-Estuvo genial su majestad

-Sé que estuve genial Tohma, lo tuve que estar ya que tu me recalcaste el como tenía que hacerlo

-Todo en pos de su bienestar

-Sí, sí, ahora si me permites, quiero hablar un poco con Yuki-sama, por favor

-Oh, claro, adelante su excelencia

En tanto los hermanos seguían discutiendo

-No digas tonterías. Ahora actúa como te dije sino…

-Sino ¿qué?

-No me provoques Tatsu… -es interrumpido por Shu

-Eiri-sensei creí que a usted no le gustaba las novelas de Yuki-sama

-Shindou-san… y así es, es por eso que, aprovechando que anda por aquí, me permití el darle algunas recomendaciones

-Ah, ya veo. Espero no le molesten los comentarios de Eiri-sensei, Yuki-sama –se dirige a Tatsuha quien no puede evitar una sonrisa burlona la oír como le llaman a su hermano, componiéndose inmediatamente al sentir la amenazadora mirada de el rubio

-No para nada, por favor llámame Yuki. Procurare tomarlos en cuenta, aunque generalmente tales comentarios se me resbalan, ya que me guió mas por lo que me provoca las cosas a mi alrededor que por las palabras de terceros –Shuichi lo mira embelesado, Tohma y Eiri no dan crédito de lo que acaban de oír, sobretodo este ultimo que lo mira anonadado

-Y hace bien, permítame decirle que yo soy un gran fan suyo y no sabe cuanto me alegra el que este aquí –dijo el pelirrosa

-Gracias es usted muy amable su majestad –alcanza la mano de Shuichi, tomándola entre las suyas le agradece muy de cerca con una de sus mejores sonrisas, sonrojándolo en demasía. El jovencito, nerviosamente se aparta alcanzando a un tipo con cara de influyente, no sin antes hacerle saber que disfrutara del lugar. Una vez lejos, Eiri fulmina con la mira a su imitador reprimiéndolo

- Si serás idiota, Tatsuha…

-Ya aniki, en vez de estarme regañando, deberías de agradecerme. Sí me comporto de una manera aquí y de otra allá, nadie sospechara y mucho menos se enterara de lo que paso

-¡Cállate!

-Esto no lo hace Mikarin solo para fastidiarte, tenlo muy en cuenta aniki, también es para ayudarte

-Demonios

Las lucen van desapareciendo una a una hasta quedar solo un par de ellas iluminando, en la parte central de la habitación, el piano y la delicada figura de Shuichi.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola... etto... bueno ahora sí el cap. 10, lo siento pero es que en el sumary puse que ya lo había subido pero en realidad no fue así la maquina no quiso leer mi disco¬¬ pero aqui esta! por fa dejen reviews... de eso vivo O¬O

**X**

-¿Oyes, Kumagoro? Shu toca majestuosamente –envuelto en las penumbras de la habitación, Ryuichi descansa sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera –es una lastima que su interpretación se la dedique a alguien mas y no a nosotros… no a mi, y sabes que es lo peor… que jamás lo hará… -pone mas atención a la música –es preciosa… simplemente preciosa…

OoOoOoO

En el gran salón, los últimos acordes de la pieza musical inundan el lugar dando paso a un admirable silencio que es barrido por los aplausos de los asistentes que han quedado mas que maravillados por la perfecta ejecución de su majestad, este pide un poco de clama

-Gracias, me agrada saber que disfrutaron la pieza, gracias de nuevo. Ejecutada en honor a nuestro invitado. –señala a Tatsuha, quien no cabe en su asombro y que permanece callado; Shuichi se acerca a él, ofreciéndole una pluma -¿me regalaría el primer autógrafo de su gira por este pequeño país?

-¡Por supuesto, su majestad! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tan agradable y excelso recibimiento… algo que definitivamente no me merezco.

-Alguien con su carrera y potencial debería recibir algo mejor –sonrisita

-Ya no siga o hará que me sonroje –continúan platicando. A distancia un par de ojos dorados los observa detenidamente con una serna voz de fondo

-¿Sucede algo Eiri-san¿te molesta que todo haya salido perfecto?

-Si ya lo sabes…

-Pero si aun falta la cereza del pastel, o ¿acaso Yuki Eiri se marchara sin coronar esta perfecta fantasía de su majestad?

-Desde luego, en cuanto esto termine, Tatsuha regresara al hotel y no saldrá de ahí hasta la firma de autógrafos en el domo comercial

-¿Y quien esta hablando de Tatsuha-san? –se aleja llegando a donde Sakano, Eiri lo observa intentando comprender sus palabras

OoOoOoO

Una vez terminada la gala, poco mas de medianoche, los habitantes del castillo descansan en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos excepto Shuichi que por mas que lo intenta no puede conciliar el sueño, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama se pone en pie y decidiendo tomar un poco de agua se dirige a la mesita donde descansa la jarra… sin el liquido. Algo molesto sale de la habitación con dirección a la cocina; ahí, sin detenerse bebe un gran vaso de agua suspirando totalmente relajado al sentirse mejor. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro regresa a su habitación, sin poder evitarlo, fija su mirada en la puerta de Eiri, descubriendo algo en común entre su profesor y su ídolo

-No me había dado cuenta antes pero Eiri-sensei se llama igual que Yuki-sama –de pronto la puerta se abre dando paso a un par de manos que lo llevan al interior del lugar, cerrándose la puerta cautelosamente. Una vez adentro Shuichi se encuentra apresado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su mentor quien le sujeta fuertemente de las muñecas, uniendo su respiración a la del pelirrosa, habla quedamente

-Sí, así es, tu idolatrado escritor y tu amable profesor comparten el mismo nombre, y no, no es una simple coincidencia…- se acerca aun mas, susurrándole al oído –Uesugi Eiri y Yuki Eiri son la misma persona… algo muy conveniente para su majestad ¿cierto? – clavando su felina mirada en los violetas ojos de Shu espera a que este le conteste; sin saber que opinión dar acerca de lo que se le ha revelado Shuichi solo atina a hacer algo: dejar libres sus sentimientos, con respecto al rubio, en forma de un beso apasionado que a Eiri no parece desagradarle en lo absoluto

Decidido a llegar hasta donde el pelirrosa le permitiera, Yuki recorría cada rincón de la mentolada boca de Shuichi, dejándole de cuando en cuando respirar, en tanto una de sus manos se deslizaba desesperadamente debajo de la camisa del pijama alcanzando su pecho, tomando entre sus dedos uno de los rosados pezones jugando con el; no resistiendo mas lo despojo de la prenda bajando desde los labios hasta su torso donde se dedico a saborear los delicados botones, considerándolo suficiente bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a su ombligo dedicándole unos segundos de lascivas lamiditas, siguiendo su recorrido por el nervioso cuerpo de su majestad por fin atracó en su destino: la erguida y extasiada virilidad del chico; separando un poco las piernas de este dirigió una lujuriosa mirada al miembro, apoderándose de el, comenzó a degustar cada palmo de aquella parte. Aunque su deseo era mas grande que su razón Yuki se contuvo, su intención no era la de darle una mala impresión al chico, aun no, lo mejor era ir despacio, como si se tratase de su primera vez aunque ya estuviera mas que toqueteado por el loco del conejo además no tenía prisa, recordando lo que Tatsuha le había contado de "eso" era necesario permanecer mas tiempo en aquel país, sí aquello era lo mas conveniente aunado a que ya empezaba a tomarle algo de estima al ingenuo príncipe de cabellos rosas.

Shuichi aun no salia de su asombro, su profesor y el escritor que él admiraba eran la misma persona, en algo tenían la razón las palabras de Eiri: eso era algo muy conveniente para él ya que desde hacia tiempo el rubio no le era indiferente y esto quedo mas que demostrado muchas veces al actuar de manera tan extraña cada que le tenía cerca; fueron muchas las veces que se imagino siendo poseído por su mentor y por fin eso se hacia realidad. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía contener sus gemidos, las demostraciones de Yuki le estremecían en exceso, sentir sus labios besando sus pezones, su lengua jugar en su ombligo y esa libidinosa mirada que se centro en su parte lo hizo clamar porqué lo tomara ya, le era imposible esperar un segundo mas y su desesperación creció al notar que este cataba sin apuro su erección; con expresión suplicante exigió que pasara a lo siguiente.

Cumpliendo su exigencia y sabiéndolo listo, Yuki lo tomo por el torso girándolo bocabajo dirigió su virilidad hasta la estrecha cavidad que Shu le ofrecía entrando lentamente; al sentir la erección de Eiri, Shuichi no pudo evitar querer apartarse y mucho menos dejar escapar débiles quejas que en vez de frenar al rubio parecía incitarlo mas; sin prestar atención a las protestas del pelirrosa Yuki decidió sentirse completamente adentro de una vez, en un solo movimiento lo penetro haciéndolo arquear su cuerpo de dolor quejándose sin disimulo, para callarlo llevo un par de dedos a la fina boca del príncipe, ahogando toda protesta. Moviendo pertinentemente su cadera, Eiri lo embestía de manera tranquila mientras su mano, la que tenía libre, masajeaba el miembro del chico…

-Aaaah Ei-Eiri-san… aah y-yo… aah, sí, estoy… estoy a punto de… aaaah

-No, aun no Shuichi… no es el…

-Aaaaah… Yu-Yuki y-yo me… me corr... ¡aaaaaah!

-¿Terminar antes que yo? Eso no es nada educado su majestad, recuerde que antes de pensar en usted debe de pensar en su pueblo –se aparta, volviéndolo quedan frente a frente lamiendo su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca juega con la lengua de Shu –por eso… -lo hala a él obligándolo a que le monte –tiene que ser castigado por el pueblo.

De nueva cuenta inicia la faena, con miras a no concluir hasta que su libido este mas que satisfecho.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola no da! a un mes de que publique el ultimo capitulo, ya estoy de vuelta hmmn, me da un poco de nostalgia continuar este fic porque ya estoy entrando a la recta final y (como me paso en otro fic) ya me esta dando el remordimiento... bueno, ya los dejo or fa dejen reviews.

**XI**

-Mmmh… aaah… Ei-Eiri… aah… -ya había pasado un par de semanas de que iniciaran su "relación" y aparentemente todo iba bien. Después de que Eiri se descubriera a Shuichi, las clases particulares fueron relegadas a una última prioridad, ahora lo único importante era amarse en donde fuese. Y el salón de clases era el lugar más común de esos encuentros, con la experiencia de Shu para aparentar cuando alguien interrumpía –perfectamente adiestrado por Ryuichi –les ayudo en muchas ocasiones. Nadie en el castillo sabía de ello, tal vez Tohma era el único que lo sabría pero por su tan peculiar personalidad no lo diría aunque de ello dependiera su vida o al menos que le conviniera. Claro que siempre va a haber alguien que no este de acuerdo con esto…

-Hmm Yuki, esto estuvo… ¿sucede algo Eiri-sensei?

-……….

-¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-Ya me canse… ya me aburrí de todo esto

-Que… ¿qué? pe-pero…

-No le encuentro sentido a estar ocultándonos…

-ah, que alivio pensé que era otra cosa… ¿ocultándonos?

-Dime Shuichi, no crees que ¿sería mejor poder demostrar lo que sentimos sin la preocupación de que nos descubran?

-¿Eh? s-sí pero…

-No Shu, es un sí o un no… nada de peros

-Ah… bueno a mi me encantaría…

-¿Entonces? –"¿entonces?" pensaba Shuichi, entonces si él aceptaba decirles a los de su confianza sobre su relación con Eiri, significaba que también se lo tendría que decir a Ryuichi, lo mas seguro es que el moreno no comprendiera, lógico, pero él se encontraba como Yuki, desesperado al estarse escondiendo. Por ganar una cosa ¿perdería otra? Sintiendo la pesada y fría mirada del rubio, reacciono limitándose a sonreírle.

---

Ryuichi, hacía días que no sabía de él, fue a preguntar donde Tohma con la esperanza de saber algo pero este le dijo que Ryu se tomo un tiempo sabático, la presión de la presentación pasada lo había afectado a tal grado que ya se comportaba como una persona "normal". No sabía si se había ido de viaje o solo a pasar unas noches a la ciudad, no sabía nada. Aunque pensándolo bien, la desaparición del músico no le pudo quedar mejor como anillo al dedo, después de su conversación con Eiri, hace ya unos días, pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo ahora que no estaba Ryu, cuando él volviera y se enterara, ya tendría una buena excusa para explicar el porque. Sí, ya estaba decidido hoy en la cena.

La cena, una cena bastante bochornosa en la vida del príncipe, por mas que lo intento no pudo contener sus nervios, primero tiro la copa de agua, hizo volar los cubiertos cerca de la cara de Sakano consiguiendo ponerlo histérico, de un manotazo volteo el plato de sopa casi quemándose la piernas. Todos lo miraban extrañados y explotando grito

-¡Ya esta bien!

-¿Sucede algo, su majestad¿se siente mal? –pregunto Tohma

-¿Eh? ah… Nakano, Fujisaki, por favor acérquense a mi lado –los guardias obedecieron –yo… Hiroshi, Suguru, Nakano-san y Tohma, son las personas en quien mas confió y por eso quiero decirles algo –aclarándose un poco la garganta prosiguió –creo que ya saben de esto pero si no es así, quiero que lo sepan de mi boca que de otro lado…ah… etto… Eiri-sensei y yo… hace poco que somos pareja y… y como queremos que esto sea algo mas serio, decidimos dejar de ocultarlo –guarda silencio, esperando una respuesta sin embargo se encuentra con una queja

-¿Quéeeee¡pero su majestad!... son… son ¡hombres!... ¡piense en su futuro¡en el futuro del reino!

-Por favor Sakano-san tranquilícese, no es para tanto… -pidió Tohma

-Hiroshi, Suguru ¿ustedes…? –cuestiono Shu

-Ah, por nosotros esta bien, es su decisión… pero siendo sinceros ya sospechábamos algo, su alteza –contesto Hiro por los dos ya que Suguru trataba de tranquilizar a Sakano. Shuichi mira a Eiri, quien tranquilo bebe de su copa, dirigiendo su vista a Tohma

-Sabe que yo apoyo la gran mayoría de sus decisiones. Lo único que nos queda es felicitarlo, felicidades su excelencia

-Sí, Tohma tiene toda la razón, solo nos queda decirles felicidades Shuichi, Uesugi-sensei –el pelirrosa gira su rostro asustado al oír la felicitación, encajando su sorprendida mirada en los imperturbables ojos de Ryuichi -¡Hi no da¡Ryu-chan ya esta de vuelta no da!

---

La inesperada llegada de Ryuichi al castillo, tomo por sorpresa a Shuichi. Esa noche no pudieron hablar, no porque algo o alguien se los impidiera, simplemente Ryu dijo que estaba cansado y despidiéndose subió a su habitación. Las puertas tenían llave, impidiendo al pelirrosa entrar a la recamara del moreno. Entendiendo la indirecta ceso en su intento de conversar. Por la mañana fue a buscarlo de nuevo pero no lo encontró la alcoba ya estaba arreglada, lo busco por todos lados hasta que reconoció su voz en el despacho del ministro. Por educación, se recargo en la pared de frente a la puerta, a esperar a que el músico saliera.

-Gracias Tohma… di adiós Kumagoro… ¡bye, bye no da!... ¿hmmn? Shuichi ¿vas a ver a Tohma? pasa no esta tan ocupado

-Gracias pero te estaba buscando

-¿A mi no da? bueno, pues ya estoy aquí, dime…

-Es sobre…

-¡Espera! Mejor vamos al jardín –corre tomando de la mano a Shuichi. En el lugar, se tumba en el césped admirando fijamente el cielo, Shu se sienta a su lado sintiendo la fresca brisa

-Shuichi ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Eh¡ah!... sobre lo que paso ayer en la cena

-Ah, y ¿qué paso anoche?

-Lo que hay entre Eiri y yo

-Eso… ¿qué?

-Yo… yo quería decírtelo antes pero… no sabía nada de ti y pues… lo siento mi intención no era ocultarte algo así…

-Esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí

-¿Qué? pero… lo que sientes…

-Lo que yo sienta no importa, porque la decisión de a quien amaras es tuya y de nadie mas. Tú te decidiste por Uesugi-san y yo lo respeto… en serio, no te sientas mal por mí ni por lo que piensen los demás

-Ryuichi…

-Solo espero que no sufras, que no te hagan sufrir… y sobre todo que yo no me entere que te hicieron daño porque, no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer por protegerte

-Lo- lo siento… Ryu-chan… -solloza, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos

-No, Shuichi, no lo hagas…ah, ven acompáñame –lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, llevándole a dentro del castillo subiendo a las recamaras. Entrando a la habitación de Ryuichi, este toma una maletita que se encuentra aun lado del buró sacando un paquete

-Toma, un regalo

-Pa ¿para mi? lo ¿lo puedo abrir?

-¡Claro! Es todo tuyo

-¡Uaaaah¡golosinas¡gracias, gracias!

-De nada no da… solo una cosa...

-Aquí estas Shuichi, Tohma quiere verte

-Ah, Eiri, sí ya voy… Ryu, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-No, te acompaño yo también voy a bajar –pasan junto de Yuki ignorándolo, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

---

En el gran salón, Ryuichi se encuentra en el banco del piano jugando con las teclas de este, acomodándose propiamente, desliza sus dedos ejecutando una linda pieza inundando el castillo. De uno de las columnas aparece Eiri estudiando un librillo, se cerca al piano recargándose en uno de sus lados

-No desempacaste¿tan flojo eres?

-No, solo quiero ahorrarme el trabajo

-¿Ahorrarte, entonces te vas…

-Eso te gustaría ¿verdad?.. ¡ah! un deja vu, recuerdo que esto mismo me lo dijiste tu la primera vez que hablamos

-Es cierto pero esa vez yo no me fui… y tu sí

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Con solo verte se nota que eres alguien que escapa de sus problemas –Ryu termina la pieza, levantándose camina a un lado de Yuki

-Si no soy Yuki Eiri… además le recuerdo que usted y yo no somos iguales. Por favor no me compare de esa manera… tan feo –esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa. El rubio se molesta por el comentario, el librillo cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que el escritor toma de la camisa al moreno, quien lo mira burlonamente

-Solo tengo una duda, ya le contaste todo sobre de ti a Shu ¿cierto? –el novelista afloja el puño al oír el comentario -¿no? eso si que esta mal –aprovechando la distracción de Yuki lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros azotándolo en el piano –no toda la vida va a estar Tohma o tu hermana para solucionarte la vida –lo deja, advirtiéndolo –una cosa más, que no me entere que haces llorar o sentir mal a Shuichi porque te vas a enterar de lo que es capaz el tipo loco del conejo –se marcha entonando una cancioncilla de sus tiempos como vocalista, dejando atrás a un adolorido y muy molesto Yuki.

---

Por la noche, Shuichi pasa el tiempo en la habitación de Ryuichi, contándole todo lo que hizo en su ausencia y preguntándole al moreno cosas de su viaje

-Eso es genial, y también el que hayas desempacado

-¿Desempacado? Ah, sí, ni modos que dejara la ropa en las maletas ¿verdad?

-Sí, entonces mañana reanudaremos las clases de música y todo volverá a ser como antes

-¿Cómo antes?...

-Sí, porque Eiri aun me sigue dando clases y ahora tu también, no es fantástico… Ryuichi ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… Shuichi¿no te molestaría dormir conmigo esta noche?

-N-no… ¡claro que no! es mas ya estoy adentro

-No vas a avisarle a Uesugi-san

-No, lo vi molesto y cuando esta así nunca le hago caso. No te preocupes, ven durmamos ya –Ryu obedece, metiéndose a las sabanas apaga la luz de la lámpara. Abrazando a Shuichi acaricia su rosada cabellera

-Shuichi, tu sabes que te quiero… que te amo ¿cierto?

-S-sí lo-lo siento…

-Y que así va a ser para siempre ¿de acuerdo? Aunque tú estés en brazos de otro, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar. Eso quiero que lo tengas bien grabado en tu cabecita ¿o.k?

-S-sí pero… ¿a que viene todo esto Ryu-chan?

-A nada, solo quería que lo supieras, buenas noches –lo besa tiernamente, acurrucándolo bien en su pecho.

Poco antes de que el sol asome en el cielo, Ryuichi mira por última vez a su amor, haciendo a un lado sus mechones le besa la frente susurrándole

-Te amo, no lo olvides –toma una gabardina y unos lentes oscuros, abandonando la habitación.

---

¿les gusto? ojala que sí, aaah, ese Ryu-chan, cada día me encanta mas. Aun hay algunos cabos sueltos que espero atar para que no queden muchas dudas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hi no da!** despues de mucho tiempo he vuelto con el siguiente capitulo de esta ¿intrigante? historia... gracias a todas las personas que me regalaron un review y a las que esperaron... bueno los dejo para que chequen...

**XII**

En el castillo, Nakano y Fujisaki se comunican por radio intercambiando algunas palabras…

-¿Lo encontraste Suguru…?

-No Hiroshi, busque perfectamente bien por todos lados y nada…

-Estaba seguro de que estaría en la habitación de Sakuma-sensei…

-La que era… pero tampoco, yo también fui ahí…

-Vayamos a avisarle a Seguchi-sama, él sabrá que hacer… -los jóvenes custodios apresuran sus pasos donde Tohma.

De un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto rutinario el buscar al joven príncipe, con suerte solo se le veía en el desayuno o en la comida después de eso se desaparecía sin dejar huella; ya no asistía a clases, no atendía sus asuntos gubernamentales y extraordinariamente no estaba pegado a Yuki. Pero ¿por qué actuaba así¿por qué se escondía de todos¿por qué deseaba desaparecer?

La habitación de Ryuichi permanecía oscura desde el mismo día en que se fue, las cortinas nunca eran recorridas para que el sol irradiara de luz y calor el espacio. Escondido tras las pesadas telas permanece sentado en el ancho borde de la ventana, que a la vez hace de baúl y diván, el chico de cabellos rosas mirando, a través de la fina cortinilla que cubre las puertas de la ventana, el basto jardín que rodea la construcción y mas a lo lejos su ciudad. Su pesada actitud de estos días no era para molestar a los que lo rodeaban, si no porque no quería ver ni estar con nadie. Ya se había cumplido una año de la despedida de Ryu… y de iniciar formalmente su relación con Eiri. Se supone que ese día, ese momento debió de haber sido el mejor de su vida pero al contrario, por ganar algo importantísimo para él consecutivamente perdía algo igual de importante. De nuevo a su mente llegaron esos recuerdos

**Flash back**

"Te amo, no lo olvides" escucho entre sueños sin imaginar lo que en realidad sucedía. Quiso abrazar a Ryuichi pero ya no estaba a su lado. Con calma regreso a su alcoba, se ducho y cambio. Bajo muya animado a desayunar, en su camino se dedico a jugar buscando a al moreno, abría y cerraba puertas con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía feliz al concluir que Ryu no estaba molesto con la noticia, ya ansiaba retomar las clases de música. En el comedor se topo con los saludos de Tohma, Sakano, Hiro y Suguru, y claro la indiferencia de Eiri. Saludo de muy buena gana, degusto su bebida de leche tibia y con energía se dirigió a Tohma

-¡Ya quiero saber que pieza has creado esta vez para que Ryu… Sakuma-sensei me enseñe!

-¿Pieza?... su majestad, yo aun no trabajo en ninguna partitura. Eso será hasta que contratemos un nuevo profesor-sonrisa

-Nuevo profesor… yo ya tengo un profesor, es Sakuma-sensei

-¿Ryuichi? excelencia, se le olvida que él ya no trabaja mas para usted, retomo su carrera, algo que le alegra ¿cierto? –sonrió como siempre fijando su esmeralda mirada en los violetas ojos de Shuichi, quien no comprende la ¿buena nueva?

-Ryuichi… ¿retomo su carrera?

-¿No lo sabia? creí que Ryui… -mira con mas atención al pelirrosa –no, no le dijo, lo siento pero…

-Gracias por la comida… -como un autómata se levanto haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su ministro y Yuki

-Su majestad espere…

-Shuichi… Shuichi…

-Con permiso –camino desganado desapareciendo tras las puertas del comedor.

**Fin flash back**

Se sentía cansado de pensar, de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Salio de entra las cortinas al mismo tiempo que por el pasillo pasaba un rubio. Este entro a la habitación muy serio

-Shuichi, así que si estabas aquí –el pelirrosa lo ignoro sentándose en la cama –estamos atrasados en clase, sugiero que aprovechemos ahora que… no estas ocupado –se aproxima al chico acariciando su mejilla –y después podríamos…

-Retírese

-¿Perdón…?

-Déjeme solo, Uesugi-sensei

-¿Uesugi-sensei? de nuevo estas con esa estupida actitud pues ¿de que va todo esto Shuichi?

-De nada, solo no quiero que me moleste con tonterías como el que tengo que estudiar ahorita

-No son tonterías, mi deber como tu profesor es el estar pendiente de que estudies

-Su deber como profesor… ja, más tonterías

-En serio ¿qué te pasa? uno tratando de ser amable contigo y tú…

-Usted… soy usted –enérgico

-¿Qué…? de acuerdo "su majestad" se hará como usted diga... solo quiero saber una cosa

-Ahora que Uesugi-sensei

-Espero que esta actitud no tenga nada que ver con la misiva del tipo del co…

-¡Se llama Sakuma-sensei y le prohíbo que siga refiriéndose a él de la forma en que la hace!

-Entonces si es por eso. Pues me permitiré decirle que Sakuma-sensei se alejo de usted porque es un cobarde egoísta que prefirió huir que pelear por lo que sentía

-¡Cállate¡tú no conoces a Ryuichi¡tú no sabes nada!... no sabes nada…

-Esta bien, le pido por favor que mañana se presente a clase… Shindou-san

-Ahí estaré –camina fuera de la habitación pasando del rubio –si se me da la gana –siguió caminando. Eiri no dijo nada permaneció quieto en su lugar, no comprendía esa parte de Shuichi, esa parte totalmente desconocida, estaba seguro de que nunca se la había mostrado a alguien pero ¿por qué lo hacia con él?

Hacia unos meses que ese tipo de situaciones se habían hecho constantes en su relación con Yuki. Porque esa no era la primera vez que discutía con el escritor, no, esa apenas si era un ligero encuentro

**Flash back**

Ya habían transcurrido los diez minutos de tolerancia que Shuichi tenía para llegar a clases, en realidad llevaba treinta minutos esperando y el príncipe no asomaba por la puerta. Un poco molesto decidió ir por él; una cosa era que fueran amantes y le tuviera más consideración, y otra muy distinta que abusara de ello.

Para su fortuna lo encontró inmediatamente. El chico se encontraba en su recamara revisando una carpeta, un álbum fotográfico. Demasiado ensimismado estaba que no se percato de que su profesor miraba tras de él hasta que este hablo

-Shuichi, hace mas de media hora que debimos de iniciar la clase –el pelirrosa se asusto un poco serrando de golpe le libro

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

-Disculpa, la puerta estaba abierta y…

-De todos modos, se toca o se pide permiso ¿qué no tienes educación¿dónde están tus modales?- en un tono molesto

-Lo mismo quisiera saber contigo. Esta es la cuarta vez que no tomas clase ¿qué te estas creyendo?

-El príncipe y además no tengo que creerme nada porque lo soy

-¿Y crees que so te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras? pues te voy a decir algo… antes que nada soy tu profesor y por lo tanto tu deber es atender a todo o que te digo porque tu para mi eres un estudiante mas –no dijo mas, espero a la reacción de Shu. Este tampoco pronuncio palabra, rápidamente salio de la habitación, Eiri trato de detenerlo sin éxito

-Shuichi espera, yo no… ¡Shuichi!... diablos –fue tras él. Encontrándolo en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez: el salón del trono. Yuki lo observaba extrañado, en el tiempo que tenia de vivir ahí (casi año y medio) solo un par de veces lo vio así. Generalmente Shuichi vestía muy sencillo y cómodo, no portaba la corona de rey porque aun no estaba en edad de hacerlo pero tampoco usaba laque lo señalaba como príncipe, a lo mucho usaba una discreta tiara de plata con un hermoso zafiro en la parte media aunque era mas común verlo usar los pendientes reales. Pero ahora; quien sabe como; vestía de manera formal y portaba la corona de príncipe, descansaba en el trono mientras jugaba con sus colgantes. Hiroshi y Suguru, a sus costados, le hacían guardia. Ahora si daba la impresión de ser un príncipe, Tohma se fascinaba en verlo así, solo que esta vez estaba ocupado.

Yuki se acerco muy seguro pero con cautela, debía de ser preciso con sus palabras para que el pelirrosa no reaccionara de forma inadecuada

-Shuichi, lamento lo que dije hace un momento…

-Es bueno saber que lo lamenta

-Creo que es tonto discutir por cosas que ni al caso…

-Tiene razón

-Y por eso te ofrezco disculpas. Ahora sugiero que olvidemos el pequeño malentendido y retomemos las clases. Creo que es lo mejor –dijo esto reuniendo toda su paciencia

-Le acepto las disculpas pero difiero con su sugerencia

-¿Qué?

-Retomaremos las clases cuando yo decida… y por favor no me diga que es lo mejor para mi, para eso tengo Tohma.

-¿Qué estas diciendo¿suspenderás las clases?

-Sí, por el momento sí ¿algún problema?

-Tú no puedes hacer eso

-Sí puedo

-No. te he tenido mucha paciencia pero esto rebaso mi límite. Yo no estoy aquí para obedecerte, estoy para realizar un trabajo que es el educarte

-Oh, y yo le agradezco todo lo que me ha enseñado y también su tiempo pero como le dije por ahora no

-¿Ahora no¡entonces ¿cuándo¡¿cuándo regrese el tipo del conejo!

-¡Sakuma –sensei no tiene nada que ver con esto¡ya te dije que yo saber cu…!

-¿No tiene que ver! que yo recuerde tú estas así desde que ese se fue o ¿me vas a negar que es cierto?

-¡Cállate! A ti no tiene porque importarte lo que pase entre Sakuma y yo. No te afecta en nada

-¿Qué no me afecta en nada¡por Dios Shuichi¡ya afecto mi trabajo, ya afecto mi carácter, ya afecto mi am…!

-¿Tu qué Eiri? –la discusión se tornaba difícil, ninguno cedía, hasta este punto que el silencio domino; Hiro y Suguru presintieron que era el final pero... -¿en que mas te afecto Eiri? –repitió el pelirrosa

-En nada… olvídalo

-No se porque llegue a creer que me querías algo… tanto criticas a Ryuichi y no te das cuenta de que eres igual que él. Los dos son unos mentirosos egoístas

-No me compares con ese

-Claro, tienes razón, seria lago muy ofensivo hacerlo… porque al menos yo sabia quien era Sakuma Ryuichi pero ¿qué se de Uesugi Eiri¡nada¡absolutamente nada! el escritor se sorprendió pero no tanto, ya que Shuichi decía la verdad. Nunca hablaba de él, de su pasado, de una familia, de nada; el pelirrosa jamás le pregunto algo y no porque no quisiera saber si no porque pensaba que molestaría. Era verdad, Shu decía la verdad, él, Yuki, era igual que Sakuma por ser egoístas con el príncipe pero Eiri se llevaba las palmas al no ser un poco mas honesto con el chico.

Su fría mente le obligaba a dejar hasta ahí la discusión pero el calor de la afrenta lo llevo a hacer otra cosa…

-No tengo porque contarte de mi, lo que pase en mi vida no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Perfecto!... retírese. Ah, solo una cosa, por favor no baje a cenar a la mesa principal, a partir de hoy lo hará como todos los empleados, en la cocina

-¿Es una orden?

-Tómelo como quiera, solo recuerde que quien se lo dijo es la persona mas importante de este país… ya retírese por favor

Yuki abandono el salón. Shu lo miro alejarse, su gesto era duro. Hiro, que era amigo muy íntimo del príncipe, solo esperaba a que este se soltara a llorar pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Se levanto y menciono que estaría donde el piano, recalcando que no lo molestaran.

**Fin flash back**

De nueva cuenta se hallaba en el trono; ya no pensaba en nada solo tarareaba una canción. Tohma cruzaba por ahí desviando su camino se acerco donde Shu sentándose a un lado de él en el piso.

-De nuevo riño con Eiri-san, su majestad

-Tohma…

-Sí

-Te puedo preguntar algo pero prometes responderme con la verdad

-Desde luego excelencia

-Dime ¿quién es Uesugi Eiri?

-Lo siento su magnificencia pero hice una promesa de hombres y no puedo contarle nada

-Ya sabia, puesto que tú eres muy amigo de Uesugi-sensei

-Puedo saber porque pregunta

-Ah, simple curiosidad. ¿Sabes como le va a Ryuichi?

-Bien, no le fue difícil recuperar el puesto que tenía. A pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo en regresar a los escenarios, aun existían varios clubes de fanáticas que esperaban con ansias su regreso.

-Ahora soy yo el que tiene que esperar a que pasen muchos años para tenerlo de vuelta

-Majestad, Ryuichi no actuó de esta manera para lastimarlo, él solo respeto su decisión de amar a Eiri-san. Además no creo que la culpa sea solo de Ryu, usted también tiene mucho que ver. Espero, si algún día lo volvemos a ver, que sea sincero con él y le diga todo lo que tenga dentro pero mejor aun seria que fuese honesto consigo mismo y tratara de comprender lo que en realidad siente y quiere.

-Tohma no entiendo porque me dices todo esto sabiendo que…

-Yo luche por eso muchas veces pero desafortunadamente nunca gane, solo un consuelo que me ha llenado de dicha y de orgullo al saber que por lo menos lo intente

-Tohma… -esa era la primera vez que Tohma se mostraba vulnerable en sus sentimientos. Shuichi no sabia que le había orillado a confiarle algo tan íntimo pero lo agradecía, no le ayudaba en mucho a su situación pero le confortaba

-Me retiro su señoría lo veré en la cena, con su permiso –se incorporo

-Tohma

-¿Sí?

-Gracias –el rubio le sonrió como siempre.

Meditaba en las palabras de su ministro cayendo en cuenta de que tenia razón en muchas cosas. Era momento de poner orden a sus ideas, a sus sentimientos. Sí, ya estaba bien de seguir con esa tonta actitud… Hiro llego a él informándole la llegada de una pareja que quería verlo. Este le dijo que los hiciera pasar pero algo lo inquietaba con respecto a esa visita. Comúnmente Sakano es quien anuncia a las visitas pero ¿por qué esta vez no lo hacia? Sentándose bien se arreglo un poco; la pareja entro haciendo las correspondientes caravanas a su importante persona. Shu los miro bien, sorprendiéndose al descubrir una cara conocida.

---------------

¿que tal? mucha pelea, mucha discución... aaah, yo tampoco ya no entiendo a Shuichi. Ojala en el siguiente capi ya este mas centrado, y quienes seran esas personitas que pidieron ver a Shu? todas las respuestas a estas incognitas y mas en el proximo capitulo... Chayito no da!


End file.
